One known type of information storage device is a disk drive device that uses magnetic media to store data and a movable read/write head that is positioned over the media to selectively read from or write to the disk.
Consumers are constantly desiring greater storage capacity for such disk drive devices, as well as faster and more accurate reading and writing operations. Thus, disk drive manufacturers have continued to develop higher capacity disk drives by, for example, increasing the density of the information tracks on the disks by using a narrower track width and/or a narrower track pitch. However, each increase in track density requires that the disk drive device have a corresponding increase in the positional control of the read/write head in order to enable quick and accurate reading and writing operations using the higher density disks. As track density increases, it becomes more and more difficult using known technology to quickly and accurately position the read/write head over the desired information tracks on the storage media. Thus, disk drive manufacturers are constantly seeking ways to improve the positional control of the read/write head in order to take advantage of the continual increases in track density.
One approach that has been effectively used by disk drive manufacturers to improve the positional control of read/write heads for higher density disks is to employ a secondary actuator, known as a micro-actuator, that works in conjunction with a primary actuator to enable quick and accurate positional control for the read/write head. Disk drives that incorporate a micro-actuator are known as dual-stage actuator systems.
Various dual-stage actuator systems have been developed in the past for the purpose of increasing the access speed and fine tuning the position of the read/write head over the desired tracks on high density storage media. Such dual-stage actuator systems typically include a primary voice-coil motor (VCM) actuator and a secondary micro-actuator, such as a PZT element micro-actuator. The VCM actuator is controlled by a servo control system that rotates the actuator arm that supports the read/write head to position the read/write head over the desired information track on the storage media. The PZT element micro-actuator is used in conjunction with the VCM actuator for the purpose of increasing the positioning access speed and fine tuning the exact position of the read/write head over the desired track. Thus, the VCM actuator makes larger adjustments to the position of the read/write head, while the PZT element micro-actuator makes smaller adjustments that fine tune the position of the read/write head relative to the storage media. In conjunction, the VCM actuator and the PZT element micro-actuator enable information to be efficiently and accurately written to and read from high density storage media.
One known type of micro-actuator incorporates PZT elements for causing fine positional adjustments of the read/write head. Such PZT micro-actuators include associated electronics that are operable to excite the PZT elements on the micro-actuator to selectively cause expansion or contraction thereof. The PZT micro-actuator is configured such that expansion or contraction of the PZT elements causes movement of the micro-actuator which, in turn, causes movement of the read/write head. This movement is used to make faster and finer adjustments to the position of the read/write head, as compared to a disk drive unit that uses only a VCM actuator. Exemplary PZT micro-actuators are disclosed in, for example, JP 2002-133803, entitled “Micro-actuator and HGA” and JP 2002-074871, entitled “Head Gimbal Assembly Equipped with Actuator for Fine Position, Disk Drive Equipped with Head Gimbals Assembly, and Manufacture Method for Head Gimbal Assembly.”
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional disk drive unit and show a magnetic disk 101 mounted on a spindle motor 102 for spinning the disk 101. A voice coil motor arm 104 carries a head gimbal assembly (HGA) 100 that includes a micro-actuator 105 with a slider 103 incorporating a read/write head. A voice-coil motor (VCM) 115 is provided for controlling the motion of the motor arm 104 and, in turn, controlling the slider 103 to move from track to track across the surface of the disk 101, thereby enabling the read/write head to read data from or write data to the disk 101. In operation, a lift force is generated by the aerodynamic interaction between the slider 103, incorporating the read/write head, and the spinning magnetic disk 101. The lift force is opposed by equal and opposite spring forces applied by a suspension of the HGA 100 such that a predetermined flying height above the surface of the spinning disk 101 is maintained over a full radial stroke of the motor arm 104.
FIG. 3 illustrates the head gimbal assembly (HGA) 100 of the conventional disk drive device of FIGS. 1-2 incorporating a dual-stage actuator. However, because of the inherent tolerances of the VCM and the head suspension assembly, the slider 103 cannot achieve quick and fine position control which adversely impacts the ability of the read/write head to accurately read data from and write data to the disk. As a result, a PZT micro-actuator 105, as described above, is provided in order to improve the positional control of the slider and the read/write head. More particularly, the PZT micro-actuator 105 corrects the displacement of the slider 103 on a much smaller scale, as compared to the VCM, in order to compensate for the resonance tolerance of the VCM and/or head suspension assembly. The micro-actuator 105 enables, for example, the use of a smaller recording track pitch, and can increase the “tracks-per-inch” (TPI) value by 50% for the disk drive unit, as well as provide an advantageous reduction in the head seeking and settling time. Thus, the PZT micro-actuator 105 enables the disk drive device to have a significant increase in the surface recording density of the information storage disks used therein.
Referring more particularly to FIGS. 3 and 4, a conventional PZT micro-actuator 105 includes a ceramic U-shaped frame which has two ceramic beams or side arms 107 each having a PZT element thereon. The ceramic beams 107 hold the slider 103 therebetween and displace the slider 103 by movement of the ceramic beams 107. The PZT micro-actuator 105 is physically coupled to a flexure 114 of suspension 113. Three electrical connection balls 109 (gold ball bonding or solder ball bonding, GBB or SBB) are provided to couple the micro-actuator 105 to the suspension traces 110 located at the side of each of the ceramic beams 107. In addition, there are four metal balls 108 (GBB or SBB) for coupling the slider 103 to the traces 110.
FIG. 5 generally shows an exemplary process for assembling the slider 103 with the micro-actuator 105. As illustrated, the slider 103 is partially bonded with the two ceramic beams 107 at two predetermined positions 106 (also see FIG. 3) by epoxy 112. This bonding makes the movement of the slider 103 dependent on the movement of the ceramic beams 107 of the micro-actuator 105. A PZT element 116 is attached on each of the ceramic beams 107 of the micro-actuator to enable controlled movement of the slider 103 through excitation of the PZT elements 116. More particularly, when power is supplied through the suspension traces 110, the PZT elements 116 expand or contract to cause the two ceramic beams 107 of the U-shape micro-actuator frame to deform, thereby making the slider 103 move on the track of the disk in order to fine tune the position of the read/write head. In this manner, controlled displacement of slider 103 can be achieved for fine positional tuning.
Because the PZT micro-actuator 105 is mounted on the suspension tongue of the suspension, the PZT micro-actuator 105 moves in a pure translational or sway-like manner when the PZT micro-actuator 105 is excited to sway the slider 103 due to the constraint of the U-shaped frame of the PZT micro-actuator 105. The sway-like motion causes a suspension vibration resonance which has the same frequency as the suspension base plate exciting. The suspension resonance limits the performance characteristics of the disk drive device, e.g., servo bandwidth and the capacity improvement of disk drive device.
For example, FIG. 6 illustrates testing data of the resonance of a prior PZT micro-actuator design. As illustrated, when the PZT micro-actuator is operated (exciting the PZT), a suspension resonance is generated due the relatively large reaction force of the suspension. The curve 160 illustrates a resonance when the suspension base plate is shaken or excited, and the curve 170 illustrates a resonance when the PZT element of the micro-actuator is excited.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system that does not suffer from the above-mentioned drawbacks.